power_rangers_data_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quantum Power from Within Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Quantum Power from Within. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! It was a beautiful day at Twilight Sparkle's home, She was babysitting her baby niece, Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: (lifting her baby niece in the air) You're flying, Flurry Heart. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Just as the bell rang, Twilight opened the door. Nadira: Twilight! Twilight Sparkle: Nadira! And they hugged happily. Nadira: How's my BFF doing? Twilight Sparkle: Pretty good, Didn't actually think you'd pay a visit from CPA. Nadira: (holds Flurry Heart) Hello, Flurry Heart. Did you miss me? Huh, Did you miss me? Flurry Heart: (giggling) And they both laughed joyfully. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Maud Pie (VO): The Quantum Power from Within! Meanwhile at Robbie Diaz's house, He was sleeping in his bed. Just then, He had a call on his cell. Robbie Diaz: Wha... Whoa, Where’s the phone? As his cell rang, He found it and answered it. Robbie Diaz: Yo. Doc Emmett Brown: Robbie, Is that you? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey, Doc. Where are you? Doc Emmett Brown: Thank god I found you. Listen, Can you and your friends meet me at the science lab later at 1:15? I've made a major breakthrough, I'll need your assistance. Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute, Wait a minute. 1:15 in the morning? Doc Emmett Brown: Yes. Robbie Diaz: What's going on? Where have you been all week? Doc Emmett Brown: Working. Robbie Diaz: Where's Einstein, Is he with you? Doc Emmett Brown: Yes, He's right here. Robbie Diaz: You know, Doc. You left your equipment on all week. Doc Emmett Brown: My equipment? That reminds me, Robbie. You better not hook up anything to your guarding house, The amplifier has a slight possibility for overload. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, I'll keep that in mind. Doc Emmett Brown: Good, I'll see you tonight. Don't forget. Now, 1:15 A.M., Canterlot High School Science Lab. Robbie Diaz: Right. Just then, He heard noises. Doc Emmett Brown: Are those my clocks I hear? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's 8:00. Doc Emmett Brown: They're late. My experiment worked. They're all exactly twenty-five minutes slow. Robbie Diaz: Wait a minute. Wait a minute, Doc. Are you telling me that it's actually 8:25? Doc Emmett Brown: Precisely. Robbie Diaz: Dang. I'm late for school. With that said, He gathered his belongings and rushed to CHS. When he was almost there, He was getting a breather. Robbie Diaz: (panting) Phew, It sure is a long way to get to CHS. But what should I do now? Sunset Shimmer: Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Huh? Coming to see him was Sunset Shimmer in her scooter, she was relieved that he came close to CHS. Sunset Shimmer: Robbie, Are you okay? Robbie Diaz: Oh, Hey there, Sunset... (panting) I... I kinda overslept last night. Sunset Shimmer: Well, Lucky for you, Your Karate Class is almost overdue. Come on, Let's get you inside. And not a moment too soon, Sunset and Robbie got into CHS just before Karate Class. Meanwhile at the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman begins his next evil plan. Dr. Eggman: The time has come for the next Resurrection Ceremony. Orbot: How're you going to do that, Doctor? Cubot: We don't know anything about resurrecting anyone. Dr. Eggman: That's because I still have the spell book. With that said, He begins the chant. Dr. Eggman: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn, Now, Mighty Frax, It's your time to return! At last, Frax has returned and powerful then ever. Frax: (laughs insanely) I'm back! But why am I here? Dr. Eggman: I'm the one who brought you back, Frax. Frax: I see, And who do I have to thank? Dr. Eggman: I am Dr. Eggman, The world's most evil genius. Frax: I am forever in your debt, Doctor. What can I do to help? Dr. Eggman: Well, It's time we begin rallying some old friends. At the S.P.D. Security Prison, A blast came out of nowhere. Emperor Gruumm: Who's there!? Broodwing: We've got company! At last, Gluto, Emperor Gruumm and Broodwing were broken free from imprisonment. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Doc Emmett Brown arrived. Doc Emmett Brown: Great Scott, This place is absolutely incredible. Then, Robbie saw Doc as he came towards him Robbie Diaz: Hey, Doc. Great to see ya. Then, He shook his hand. Doc Emmett Brown: Why, Hello, Robbie. It's been a very long time. Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Sure has. However, Everyone came in as they saw Robbie and Doc Brown. Doc Emmett Brown: And I see your friends have arrived just in time. Robbie Diaz: Yep. (to everyone) Hey, Guys. I like you all to meet Docter Emmett "L" Brown, He's a good friend to me and Marty McFly. Twilight Sparkle: Nice to meet you, Doctor Brown. I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Starlight Glimmer, Pinkie's older sister, Maud Pie, Trixie, Coloratura, a.k.a. Rara, Applejack's little sister and cousin, Apple Bloom and Babs Seed, Rarity's little sister, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Robbie's female clone, Robin, Mordecai, Rigby, Yoshi, Periwinkle, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sora, Xion, Karone Hammond, Princess Marina and her sister, Kelly, Lucina, Slider, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Stick the Badger, Emerl, Sonic's brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat and Cosmo the Seedrian. Blaze the Cat: It's a pleasure to welcome you to Cyberspace, Docter Brown. Doc Emmett Brown: Why, Thank you, Blaze. The pleasure is all mine. Yoshi: So, Doc. What brings you here inside the Cyberspace Command Center? Doc Emmett Brown: I've got some new projects that I think you and your friends might be interested in, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Let's see it. Robin Diaz: See what? Robbie Diaz: Trust me, You guys are going to love them. With that said, Doc Brown presented to them the Universal Portal Watch. Doc Emmett Brown: May I present to you all... (shows his new invention) The Universal Portal Watch. When you all wear these watches, It will allow you to travel through other dimensions, I'll show you how it works. So, He demonstrates how to time travel with them. Doc Emmett Brown: First, You turn the dimensional time circuits on. As he uses one watch, Robbie and his friends witnessed it. Doc Emmett Brown: This readout tell you when you're going, This one tells you when you are, This one tells you when you were, You input the destination time on this keypad. Say, You wanna see the signing of the declaration of independence. Then, He turns to another time. Doc Emmett Brown: Or witness the birth of Christ. Then, He shows everyone the red letter date. Doc Emmett Brown: Here's a red-letter date in the history of this here, November 18, 2008. With that said, Sonic remembers that time. Sonic the Hedgehog: Yeah, November 18, 2008. Yoshi: What's wrong, Sonic? I don't get what happened. Sonic the Hedgehog: That was the day when Eggman splitted the earth into pieces with a powerful ray weapon and the power of the Chaos Emeralds to harness the power of Dark Gaia, But it was a long time ago. Rigby: So let me know this, Doc. With these watches, We could travel to any timeline at anytime we want? Doc Emmett Brown: Why yes, Because I've been modifying these watches. So that they won't cause a disruption outside the Space-Time continuum. Mordecai: That sounds cool, Doc. Robbie Diaz: This is uh.... This is heavy duty, Doc. This is great. Uh... Do these watches run like regular portals? Doc Emmett Brown: Unfortunately no, It requires something with a little more kick, Plutonium. Rainbow Dash: Uh, Plutonium? Wait a minute, Are you telling me that these suckers are nuclear? Doc Emmett Brown: Oh, No, No, No, No, These suckers are electrical. But the watches need a nuclear reaction to generate the one point twenty-one gigawatts of electricity that they need. Sweetie Belle: Wow, I didn't think of it that way. Gmerl: Doc, You don't just walk into a store and ask for plutonium. Did you rip this off? Doc Emmett Brown: Of course, From a group of Libyan Nationalists. They wanted me to build them a bomb, So I took their plutonium. And in return, I gave them a shiny bomb case full of used pinball machine parts. Soon, There was a new student arriving at CHS. Principal Celestia: Welcome to Canterlot High, I'm sure Robbie Diaz would be glad to have you as his new karate student. Knuckles the Echidna: Thanks for the compliment, Principal Celestia. I think I'm going to like it here. Vice Principal Luna: Well, I'm sure some old friends of yours would be glad to see you again. Knuckles the Echidna: Awesome, Sonic, Amy, Sticks, Emerl, Manic, Sonia, Gmerl, Blaze and Cosmo are here too? (moves his arm up and down) Sweet! Meanwhile at Silver Hills, Frax worked on a new robot for Dr. Eggman. Frax: Your robot is ready, Doctor! Dr. Eggman: Excellent work, Frax. Emperor Gruumm: Are you sure this robot of yours will work, Dr. Eggman. Dr. Eggman: Of course I'm sure, Emperor Gruumm. With that said, Egg-Buster was built. Egg-Buster: I'm ready to bust some Rangers, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, Egg-Buster. Now then, Go and rampage the city. That should be able to send the Rangers coming. Egg-Buster: You bet I will, This is going to be a blast. Gluto: Wow, This should be good. So, Egg-Buster begins his attack. Meanwhile at the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower, Circuit was getting a reading. Circuit: Huh, Oh no! Eric Myers: What's the matter, Circuit? Circuit: Dr. Eggman's here causing trouble in the city, We're gonna need help! Wesley Collins: Okay, We're gonna have to contact Anubis Cruger and Palutena. They'll know what to do. Trip Regis: I'm on it, Wes. So, Trip quickly contacted Anubis Cruger and Palutena for help. At the Cyberspace Command Center, Pit and Palutena called their meeting with the Data Squad Rangers. Lady Palutena: Rangers, I believe that there's trouble afoot. Robbie Diaz: Really, What is it? Gmerl: I betcha Eggman might have something to do with this. Pit: Afraid so, Gmerl. Which is why we've brought help from Ransik and Nadira. Ransik: As you can see, He's on the move at Silver Hills. He'll try to rule the world either way. Nadira: Our ranger friends are going to need your help, Palutena. Lady Palutena: Of course, Nadira. (to Everyone) Be ready, Rangers. You'll need help from the Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers. Robbie Diaz: Right. Just then, The Pretty Cure 5 and the Earth Defenders arrived. Nicole Olivera: Hello, Everyone. Dai Daichi: How do you do? Mordecai: Not much, Dudes and Duddettes. Rigby: Who're you guys? Nicloe Olivera: My name is Nicole Olivera, And these are my friends, Rena Naderson, Melanie Love, Claire Audrey, Karen Simone and Kimberly Rose a.k.a. Milk. We're the Pretty Cure 5. Dai Daichi: I'm Dai Daichi, And this is my elder sister, Nozomi, My mom, Seiko, My dad, Mamoru, And my Girlfriend, Ellen Shiratori. We're the Earth Defenders. Robbie Diaz: Nice to meet you guys. Robin Diaz: What brings you guys all the way here. Karen Simone: We've heard about the danger from Dr. Eggman at Silver Hills. Ellen Shiratori: Is it okay if we give you guys a hand with that. Sonic the Hedgehog: Sure, The More the Merrier. Manic the Hedgehog: Right on, Bro. With everything planned, Palutena and Pit spoke with Knuckles after being brought her. Lady Palutena: Because of your great fists, Knuckles. We would like to make you the Quantum Ranger in our team. Knuckles the Echidna: Me? You can't be serious. Pit: We are serious, Knuckles. (presents the Quantum Data Squad Morpher) Take this, It's yours. Knuckles the Echidna: (tries one the Morpher) I just don't know what to say, Palutena. Lady Palutena: This is your destiny, Knuckles. Now go, Your teammates will need you. But Knuckles didn't understand why they chose him, Robbie and his friends decided to help him. Then, Everyone arrived at Silver Hills as they came to the Nick of Time Odd Jobs Clock Tower. Yoshi: Whoa, Now this Clock Tower's huge! Robbie Diaz: I'll say, But I think it's their base before. Ransik was evil back then. Gmerl: So, What happens now? Robin Diaz: I'm probably guessing that they might meet us here by now. But then, Jen saw them outside from the window. Jennifer Scotts: Wes, Bridge, Guys, They're here! As they came downstairs, The Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers and their allies came and greeted them. Wesley Collins: Robbie, Guys, You made it. Bridge Carson: Good to see you all again. Robbie Diaz: Hey, Guys. It's great to see you too. Eric Myers: Wow, Didn't actually think there'd be a lot of newbies. Circuit: Hi, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset, Starlight, Spike. Good to see you guys again, I've missed you so much. Twilight Sparkle: We've missed you too, Circuit. Robin Diaz: Wow, A mechanical owl. Yoshi: So, That must be Circuit. Gmerl: I think so, Yoshi. Circuit here is a mechanical owl which acts as an information source and calls Captain Logan to send the Time Flyers when needed, He traveled to the 21st century with the Time Force Rangers to assist them. And he was also created by Trip. Emerl: Really? I haven't known about that. Circuit: Now you know, Emerl. And any friends of Twilight and hers are friends of ours. Amy Rose: I guess finding a group of other Rangers are easy to join forces with these days. Robbie Diaz: I agree. (to Wes and Eric) So, Wes. Were you and Eric able to find Eggman's new robot? Wesley Collins: Yeah, We placed hidden cameras all over Silver Hills and here's what we found out. Then, Wes and Eric got out two antennas and placed them on the table as the picture showed from the hidden camera. Manic the Hedgehog: Whoa, Now that is one big robo dude. Rainbow Dash: I'm sure that's one robot we can easily defeat. Maud Pie: I'm not too sure about that, Rainbow. Pinkie Pie: Huh, Isn't that Emperor Gruumm, Broodwing, Frax and Gluto? Eric Myers: Afraid so, Pinkie. You rookies are gonna need our help on this one. Anubis Cruger: Eric is right, You'll be able to take down Egg-Buster as long as you work together. Flower Birdie: I never doubted what greater things I've expected from you and your friends as well, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Folwer. Soon, Anubis and Palutena discussed their Rangers. Lady Palutena: Use extreme caution, Rangers. Dr. Eggman will be ready for you. Anubis Cruger: And more importantly, Never give up on protecting the Earth. Twilight Sparkle: You can count on us, Anubis. Robbie Diaz: Yeah, We'll do our best. Wesley Collins: I know we will, Robbie. Bridge Carson: Us Power Rangers are in this together. So, They all agree to work together as other groups of Power Rangers do. Just as Knuckles went out for walk, He was beginning to think about why Palutena and Pit chose him. Knuckles the Echidna: Hmmm, I didn't actually think I'd be a Power Ranger. What else I'm suppose to do? Frax: Simple really, Let yourself be destroyed! Broodwing: It's the least you can do! Knuckles the Echidna: Huh, Who are you? Frax: I am Frax, Scientist Robot of all Evil. Broodwing here is Emperor Gruumm's right hand man. Broodwing: We're gonna have to ask you to come with us! Knuckles the Echidna: You're crazy, Not a chance! Frax: You don't have a choice! Just as Knuckles fought them off, Broodwing took him down to the ground. Broodwing: Now, There's no hope for you, Knuckles! Jack Landors: Think again, Broodwing! With the blast from Jack's Quantum Blaster and Eric's Quantum Defender, Knuckles looked and got back on his feet. Eric Myers: Hang on, Knuckles. Help is here. Jack Landors: Are you okay? Knuckles the Echidna: Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks to you guys. Broodwing: This isn't over yet! Frax: We'll be back! And they disappeared as Knuckles, Eric and Jack returned to the Clock Tower. After the rescue, Knuckles was greatful to be rescued. Knuckles the Echidna: Hey, Eric, Jack, I just wanted to say thanks again for the rescue. Eric Myers: No problem, We Power Rangers are in this together. Jack Landors: And you didn't have to fight alone, We have our own teammates watching our backs. Knuckles the Echidna: Yeah, I know you guys are right. All my life, I just didn't understand why Pit and Palutena chose me as the Quantum Data Squad Ranger. And I use to work alone because I needed my space. Eric Myers: Well, You won't have to be alone anymore now that you have your own teammates, Knuckles. I should know, I use to work alone when I first became the Quantum Ranger. And I never trusted Wes to be my friend because we were born differently. Then, He once taught me what being a Power Ranger is all about. Teamwork, Protecting Civilians, And never give up fighting evil. (showed Knuckles his Morpher as he and Jack shows theirs) Look at our morphers, Knuckles. It's the only proof of what we had in common. And despite the different team we're on, You, Me and Jack are all Quantum Rangers. We fought with our own teammates and succeeded and never gave up without a fight. Jack Landors: Eric's right, Knuckles. And ever since Sky became the new Shadow Ranger and commander of S.P.D., I became the new Quantum Ranger of the team. Eric Myers: So what say ya, Are you ready to stick your teammates? With that questioned, Knuckles gave some thought of being a Power Ranger. But, He agreed to help up. Knuckles the Echidna: Alright, I'm in. Eric Myers: (shook his hand with Knuckles) Alright. Jack Landors: Now're we're talking. Meanwhile at Cyberspace, Robbie, Wes and Bridge trained their teammates to prepare and battle Dr. Eggman, Frax, Emperor Gruumm and their company. Robbie Diaz: Hiya! Wesley Collins: I'm impressed, Robbie. You trained your friends very well. Bridge Carson: Yeah, How'd you even do that anyway? Robbie Diaz: (chuckles) Easy, Guys. A lot of us were training and practicing some of my new moves. Rena Naderson: Close enough. Just as they trained hardest, Wes' father, Mr. Collins arrived to check on his son. Mr. Collins: Hello, Wes. Wesley Collins: Hey, Dad. What brings you here? Mr. Collins: I just thought I check on you, Eric and your friends. (notice Robbie) And you must be Robbie Diaz. Is that it? Robbie Diaz: Yeah, It's nice to meet you, Mr. Collins. Twilight Sparkle: So, Wes. How did the Clock Tower get rebuilt? Wesley Collins: Ever since my friends and I got ourselves together again, I knew we needed to rebuild our home base. So, I've asked my dad to donate enough money for our home to be rebuilt. Mr. Collins: The thing is, Twilight. Wes deserves my help because I support him, He's my son. And I knew what great things he was meant to do as a leader of the Silver Guardians, And I couldn't say no for him to hang out with his friends during his break. Knuckles the Echidna: Hey, Robbie. You still need me as your new teammate? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Knuckles. After all, It's all for one and one for all. Sonic the Hedgehog: Well said, Robbie. (to Knuckles) Welcome to the team, Big guy. Knuckles the Echidna: Thanks, Guys. Good to be part of it. The next day, Robbie, Wes and Bridge gathered their friends as Anubis and Ransik discuss their mission. Anubis Cruger: Rangers, Precure 5 GoGo and Earth Defenders, I know this is not an easy mission, But we must put a stop to Emperor Gruumm, Frax and their followers. Ransik: As long as we work together, We will protect Silver Hills and the next. Wesley Collins: Okay, The Silver Guardians are standing by while we prepare for battle. Bridge Carson: And the squads at Space Patrol Delta are also standing by. Nicole Olivera: We're ready when you are, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Thanks, Nicole. (to Everyone) Alright, Everyone. Let's move out! At the warehouse not far from Silver Hills, Ransik and Anubis came face to face with Frax and Gruumm. Emperor Gruumm: So, Anubis Cruger! We finally meet again for the last time! Frax: And this time, It'll go double for you, Ransik! Ransik: Not if we take you both down first, Frax. Anubis Cruger: We've defeated you both once, And we can do it again. At last, Ransik and Anubis begin their fight with Frax and Gruumm. Schuyler Tate: Broodwing, Gluto, You two have been accused at joining forces with Dr. Eggman along with Emperor Gruumm and Frax! Broodwing: That's a lie! Gluto: Can't we talk about this!? Morgana: We find you both guilty, You're going down! Ransik: Any last words, Frax!? Frax: Dr. Eggman will destroy you, And so will his robot! Ransik: I beg to differ! With Ransik finishing off Frax, Anubis captured Emperor Gruumm along with Broodwing and Gluto. Broodwing: Curse you all! Gluto: I want my Mommy! Dr. Eggman: Well played, Rangers. But I'm afraid you're about be brought down by Egg-Buster! Egg-Buster: You're all busted! Robbie Diaz: Don't count on it, Because you're next. Knuckles the Echidna: You tell them, Robbie. Nicole Olivera: Let's do this! Dai Daichi: Lead the way, Rangers! Knuckles the Echidna: (nodded as he and Robbie nodded each other) It's Mophin' Time! The Data Squad Rangers: Data Squad, Initiate! Periwinkle: Power of Frost, Winter Ascend! Sticks the Badger: Spirit of Orange, Ranger Power! Xion: Spirit of Light, Energize! Emerl: Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Penny: Spirit of Aqua, DNA Power Up! Sonic the Hedgehog: Spirit of Gold, Rise of Excalibur! Sora: Spirit of Silver, Glowing Light! Rigby: Spirit of Bronze, Activate! Karone Hammond: Spirit of Crimson, Unleash the Power! Lucina: Spirit of Diamond, Time and Space Collide! Princess Marina and Princess Kelly: Spirit of Turquoise and Indigo, Full Power! Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider and Coloratura: Ranger Spirits, Unite! Gmerl: Spirit of Platinum, Power Unleashed! The Future Mane 6: Harmony Power, Unite as one! Spike and Maud: Jade and Persian Power, Descend! Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon: Cutie Mark Power, Release! Blaze the Cat: Sol Emeralds, Give me Strength! Cosmo the Seedrian: Spirit of the Seed, Lend Me Power! The Data Squad morphing sequence begins. Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Power! Then, Knuckles morphed into the Quantum Data Squad Ranger for the first time. The Time Force Rangers: Time for Time Force! Eric Myers: Quantum Power! Next, The Time Force Rangers morphing sequence. The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! Then, The S.P.D. Rangers morphing sequence. Pretty Cure 5: Pretty Cure Metamorphose! Kimberly Rose: Skyrose, Translate! Then, The Pretty Cure 5 GoGo morphing sequence. Earth Defenders: Earth Defenders! Finally, The Earth Defenders morphing sequence. Robbie Diaz: Data Squad, Red Ranger! Robin Diaz: Data Squad, Female Red Ranger! Mordecai: Data Squad, Blue Ranger! Yoshi: Data Squad, Green Ranger! Sunset Shimmer: Data Squad, Yellow Ranger! Amy Rose: Data Squad, Pink Ranger! Atticus Akito: Data Squad, Grey Ranger! Zoe Batheart: Data Squad, Purple Ranger! Starlight Glimmer: Data Squad, Heliotrope Ranger! Knuckles the Echidna: Data Squad, Quantum Ranger! Periwinkle: Data Squad, Frost Ranger! Sticks the Badger: Data Squad, Orange Ranger! Xion: Data Squad, White Ranger! Emerl: Data Squad, Black Ranger! Penny: Data Squad, Aqua Ranger! Sonic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Gold Ranger! Sora: Data Squad, Silver Ranger! Rigby: Data Squad, Bronze Ranger! Karone Hammond: Data Squad, Crimson Ranger! Lucina: Data Squad, Diamond Ranger! Princess Marina: Data Squad, Turquoise Ranger! Princess Kelly: Data Squad, Indigo Ranger! Trixie: Data Squad, Cyan Ranger! Manic the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Lime Ranger! Sonia the Hedgehog: Data Squad, Magenta Ranger! Slider: Data Squad, Vermillion Ranger! Coloratura: Data Squad, Sun Ranger! Gmerl: Data Squad, Platinum Ranger! Twilight Sparkle: Data Squad, Magic Ranger! Rainbow Dash: Data Squad, Loyalty Ranger! Pinkie Pie: Data Squad, Laughter Ranger! Rarity: Data Squad, Generosity Ranger! Applejack: Data Squad, Honesty Ranger! Fluttershy: Data Squad, Kindness Ranger! Spike: Data Squad, Jade Ranger! Maud Pie: Data Squad, Persian Ranger! Apple Bloom: Data Squad, Cream Ranger! Sweetie Belle: Data Squad, Pale Ranger! Scootaloo: Data Squad, Citrus Ranger! Babs Seed: Data Squad, Tan Ranger! Diamond Tiara: Data Squad, Candy Ranger! Silver Spoon: Data Squad, Ultramarine Ranger! Blaze the Cat: Data Squad, Sol Ranger! Cosmo the Seedrian: Data Squad, Seed Ranger! Robbie Diaz: Power's Initiated, Preparing for Battle! All together: Power Rangers Data Squad! The Data Squad Symbol appears. Wesley Collins: Time Force Red! Jennifer Scotts: Time Force Pink! Lucas Kendall: Time Force Blue! Katie Walker: Time Force Yellow! Trip Regis: Time Force Green! Eric Myers: Quantum Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Time Force! The Time Force symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Cure Dream: With the power of hope! Pretty Cure 5: And the light of the future, Our beautiful five hearts will soar... Pretty Cure 5: Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Robbie Diaz: United we stand, Together we fight for Earth! Altogether: Power Rangers Forever! The colors of smoke and explosions appeared. Egg-Buster: Egg Pawns, Cyclobots, Krybots, Rise! At last, The Rangers begin their team effort to bring down Egg-Buster. Wesley Collins: Robbie, Robin, Karone, Slider, Bridge, Let's do this! Robbie Diaz: Gotcha, Wes! Omega Sword! Robin Diaz: Omega Sais! Karone Hammond: Crimson Saber! Slider: Vermilion Fire Ball! Wesley Collins: Chrono Sabers! Bridge Carson: Delta Blasters! Altogether: Red, Crimson and Vermillion Time Delta Strike! With one strike, It wiped out a lot of Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots. Lucas Kendall: You guys ready!? Mordecai: Yes we are, Lucas! Delta Lance! Periwinkle: Frost Blades! Penny: Data Goggles! Lucina: Diamond Falchion! Trixie: Sparkle Wand! Rainbow Dash: Loyalty Crossbow MK.II! Lucas Kendall: Chrono Blaster! Roman Matthews: Delta Crossbow! Altogether: Blue Time Delta Attack! And with more attacks, A lot more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots were blown up. Trip Regis: Let's put our attacks together! Yoshi: Okay, Trip! Slasher Axe! Princess Marina: Mermaid Bow! Manic the Hedgehog: Lucky Yo-Yo! Spike: Jade Blasters! Cosmo the Seedrian: Floral Love Staff! Trip Regis: Chrono Sabers! Clay Benson: Delta Axe! Altogether: Green Time Delta Slash! At last, It took out even more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots. Katie Walker: Get ready, Girls! Sunset Shimmer: We're with you, Katie! Flaming Daggers! Coloratura: Sun Spear! Fluttershy: Kindness Daggers MK.II! Apple Bloom: Cream Terra Shield! Katie Walker: Chrono Sabers! Elizabeth Delgado: Delta Claws! Altogether: Yellow Time Delta Flaming Attack! With one blast of flam, More Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots were blown to bits. Jennifer Scotts: Lead the way, Amy! Amy Rose: Okay, Jen! Power Hammer! Sonia the Hedgehog: Spiral Flower Rod! Pinkie Pie: Laughter Lances MK.II! Diamond Tiara: Candy Tri Daggers! Jennifer Scotts: Chrono Sabers! Sydney Drew: Delta Bow! Altogether: Pink Time Delta Power Strike! As they strike, A lot more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots were blown up. Schuyler Tate: Ready when you are, Emerl! Emerl: Right, Sky! Then, Emerl started to charge up as everyone bought him some time. Emerl: Divewing Keyblade! Schuyler Tate: Shadow Saber! Both: Double Dark Shadow Slash! With two slash, They took out more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots. Sam: Ready, Girls!? Xion: Ready, Sam! Kingdom Keyblade! Rarity: Generosity Staff MK.II! Sweetie Belle: Pale Steel Baton! Sam: Omega Blaster! Altogether: White Omega Blast! And as they fire, They blew up more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots. Kat Manx: You're up, Sticks! Boom: You lead, We'll follow! Sticks the Badger: With pleasure, Automatic Boomering! Rigby: Generator Scooper! Applejack: Honesty Axe MK.II! Scootaloo: Citrus Battle Blaster! Babs Seed: Tan Hydro Bow! Kat Manx: Kat Daggers! Boom: Delta Lance! Altogether: Orange and Bronze Delta Slash! With a few slashes, More Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots were sliced into pieces. Nova: Atticus, Over here! Atticus Akito: Right, Nova! Metal Crossbow! Sora: Kingdom Keyblade MK.II! Gmerl: Cyclone Duel-Blade! Maud Pie: Persian Knives! Silver Spoon: Ultramarine Power Cannon! Nova: Nova Blaster! Altogether: Nova Silver and Gray Blast! With one blast, Even more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots were blown up. Morgana: Let's to it together, Girls! Zoe Batheart: Right behind you, Morgana! Hearted Wand! Starlight Glimmer: Heliotrope Bow! Princess Kelly: Galaxy Fan! Twilight Sparkle: Magic Sword MK.II! Blaze the Cat: Sol Laevatein! Morgana: Night Blades! Altogether: Night Purple Ambush! And soon enough, A lot more Egg Pawns, Cyclobots and Krybots were brought down. Egg-Buster: I don't care if there are three Quantum Rangers, I'm still gonna destroy you! Knuckles the Echidna: I'd better be careful saying that if I were you. Computer: Summoning Quantum Gauntlets. Lady Palutena: Knuckles, These Quantum Gauntlets will give you as much power you'll need to defeat your own enemies. Knuckles the Echidna: Thanks, Palutena. They could be really useful. Eric Myers: Let's do it together, Knuckles! Knuckles the Echidna: You got it, Eric. Quantum Gauntlets! Eric Myers: Quantum Defender, Blade Mode! Jack Landors: Quantum Staff! Altogether: Triple Quantum Attack! As they combine their attacks, Egg-Buster was getting weaker. Egg-Buster: You almost bust my chest! Knuckles the Echidna: He's all yours, Robbie! Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Knuckles. It's D.N.A. Morphin Time! Pinkie Pie: Ooh, Nice catchphrase. As Robbie, Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi, Amy, Sonic, Penny, Atticus, Zoe, Sora, Lucina and Gmerl raised their arm, Their morphers begin to glow. Computer: Dino Charge D.N.A. Mode, Activated. The Data Squad Rangers: D.N.A. Ranger Mode, Dino Charge! Dino Charger, Ready! At last, They became their Dino Charge D.N.A. Ranger Mode. Robbie Diaz: Tyrannosaurus Rex! Power Ranger, Red! Emerl: Parasaur! Power Ranger, Black! Mordecai: Stegosaurus! Power Ranger, Blue! Yoshi: Velociraptor! Power Ranger, Green! Amy Rose: Triceratops! Power Ranger, Pink! Sonic the Hedgehog: Pterodactyl! Power Ranger, Gold! Penny: Ankylosaurus! Power Ranger, Aqua! Atticus Akito: Pachysaurus! Power Ranger, Graphite! Zoe Batheart: Plesiosaurus! Power Ranger, Purple! Sora: Titanosaurus! Power Ranger, Silver! Lucina: Spinosaurus! Power Ranger, Talon! Gmerl: Ceratosaurus! Power Ranger, Platinum! All together: Dinosaur might, Ready to fight! Robbie Diaz: Power Rangers! All together: Dino Charge! The Dino Charge Symbol appears. Egg-Buster: Come on already, Bring it on! Emerl: With pleasure. (uses the Dino Charge Blaster) Dino Morpher Blast! As they use the Dino Morpher Blast, Egg-Buster was getting more weaker. Egg-Buster: I'm not done with you yet, Rangers! Robbie Diaz: Actually, We're already done with your evil ways. Dino Spike Charger, Ready! Weapons, Combine! Voice Command: Dino Spike Charger, Engage! Emerl, Mordecai, Yoshi and Amy: Red Ranger, Launch! Sonic the Hedgehog: Gold Ptera Saber! Penny: Ankylo Hammer! Atticus Akito: Pachy Wreching Ball! Zoe Batheart: Plesio Blaster! Sora: Titano Saber! Lucina: Spino Boomerang! Gmerl: Cerato Cannon! Robbie Diaz: Dino Spike! Altogether: Final Strike! Egg-Buster: You've busted me to bits! (exploded) Yoshi: Hahaha! Monster Extinct! Then, Everyone looked at Yoshi. Yoshi: I always wanted to say that. Cure Lemonade: No kidding. Milky Rose: At least we've won. Cure Mint: We sure did. Dr. Eggman: Not yet they didn't. (to Orbot and Cubot) Fire the Magna Beam at Frax and Egg-Buster! Orbot: Right away, Doctor. At last, The Magna Beam made Frax and Egg-Buster bigger. Egg-Buster: I'm ready to bust the whole city! Frax: (laughs evilly) Soon, Revenge will be mine again! Cure Rouge: Oh no! Ellen Shiratori: They got bigger! Knuckles the Echidna: Any ideas, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Just two words, Knuckles. Zord Summoning. Sonic the Hedgehog: I'm on it, Rob. (activate his morpher) Initiating Zord Summoning! Just all the Zords were gathered, Knuckles' own Zord joined in. Lady Palutena: Knuckles, I bestow upon you the Quantum Delta Q-Rex. The most powerful of all Zords. Knuckles the Echidna: Whoa, Incredible. Eric Myers: Hey, Wes. Let's say we give those rookies a hand. Wesley Collins: You got it, Eric. Bridge Carson: Then, What're we waiting for? Robbie Diaz: Let's do it! (activates his morpher) Cyber Shadow Megazord, Initiate! Gmerl: Platinum Warrior Megazord, Power Unleashed! Twilight Sparkle: Harmony Crusader Megazord, Activate! Karone Hammond: Crimson Rainbow Megazord, Power Up! Knuckles the Echidna: Activating Cyber Shadow Quantum Formation! Wesley Collins: Time Flyers and Shadow Winger, Online! Eric Myers: Quantasaurus Rex, Online! Bridge Carson: Delta Runners, Online! Sam: Omegamax Cycle, Going online! Boom: Blast Runner, Online! Jack Landors: S.W.A.T. Flyers, Online! Schuyler Tate: Megazord Mode Cockpit, Activate! Soon, All the Megazords were each formed. Computer #1: Cyber Shadow Megazord Quantum Formation Sequence, Complete. Computer #2: Platinum Warrior Megazord Transformation Sequence, Complete. Computer #3: Harmony Crusader Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Computer #4: Crimson Rainbow Megazord Combination Sequence, Complete. Wesley Collins: Shadow Force Megazord Mode Blue, Ready! Eric Myers: Q-Rex Megazord Mode, Ready! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster Megazord, Ready! Sam: Omegamax Megazord, Ready! Jack Landors: S.W.A.T. Megazord, Ready! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, Ready! Knuckles the Echidna: Woah, Being in a Megazord is remarkable. Robbie Diaz: Yeah. Now, Let's do this! Wesley Collins: We're with your guys all the way! Bridge Carson: Same here! Frax: Let's finish them, Egg-Buster! Egg-Buster: You got it, Frax! So, The Ultimate Megazord fight begins. Wesley Collins: Let's do it together, Bridge! Bridge Carson: You got it, Wes! (to Robbie and the others) Robbie, You ready!? Robbie Diaz: You bet, Bridge. Charging Dark Shadow Blast! Knuckles the Echidna: Adding Quantum Energy! As the Dark Shadow Blast are about to fire, The other Megazords begin their battle with Frax. Wesley Collins: Time Blaster, Ready to Fire! Eric Myers: Max Blizzard, Ready to Fire! Bridge Carson: Delta Blaster, Ready to Fire! Sam: Omegamax Wrist Blades, Ready! Jack Landors: Activating S.W.A.T. Cannon Mode! Schuyler Tate: Delta Command Megazord, Ready to Fire! Frax: No, It can't be! Wesley Collins: You're Time's Up, Frax! Fire! Bridge Carson: Fire! And with one blast, Frax was brought down and exploded for good. Gmerl: Platinum Megazord Saber! Twilight Sparkle: Elemental Crusader Megazord Saber! Karone Hammond: Crimson Rainbow Megazord Saber! Altogether: Tri-Slash Formation! Robbie Diaz: Dark Shadow Blaster! Altogether: Tri-Quantum Shadow Blast Finish! Egg-Buster: Looks like I've been busted into a million pieces! (exploded) Robbie Diaz: Enemies Eliminated! Cure Dream: You did it! Cure Aqua: Great job! Cure Lemonade: Awesome fight! Back at Cyberspace, Knuckles decided to join his teammates after realizing about the true meaning of being a Power Ranger. Lady Palutena: Very well done, Rangers. Especially you, Knuckles. We welcome you to Cyberspace. Knuckles the Echidna: Whoa, This place sure is big. Robbie Diaz: Sure is, Knux. Amy Rose: And we have the Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers to thank for our help. Jennifer Scotts: It was our pleasure. Sydney Drew: We'd like to thank you guys too. Eric Myers: Yeah, You newbies did a good job out there. Knuckles the Echidna: Thanks, Eric. (fist bumps Erick and Jack) Thanks, Jack. For everything. Jack Landors: Anytime, Knuckles. Just as Robbie, Wes, Bridge and their teammates returned to Silver Hills, The Silver Guardians looked up to them. Anubis Cruger: An excellent job well done, Rangers. Mr. Collins: We couldn't have done it without any of you. (to Wes) Especially you, Wes. You've made me so proud. Wesley Collins: Thanks, Dad. Robbie Diaz: So, What happens now? Sergeant Silverback: While Space Patrol Delta keeps our timeline in good hands, The Time Force Rangers along with the Silver Guardians will do the same here in Silver Hills. Piggy: It's an honor to join forces with you and your Data Squad Ranger Friends. Starlight Glimmer: Same here, Piggy. And happily, The Silver Guardians saluted the Data Squad, Time Force and S.P.D. Rangers for their heroic deeds. The End Then, The twenty-sixth episode preview begins. Knuckles the Echidna: Hey there, I'm Knuckles the Echidna, Just call me Knuckles. It looks like that Eggman from another dimension has splitted the Earth into pieces when Dark Gaia appears. But, Robbie has to team up with Sonic from another dimension, And Chip to restore the Earth back to normal.... Next time on Power Rangers Data Squad: Robbie's World Wide Adventure Part 1, This is gonna be a tougher one than I thought. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts